noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Maduke
Maduke (Kor. 마두크) is the Lord of Werewolves and is one of the major antagonists of the series. He holds the position of the 2nd Elder of the Union. Appearance He appears to be a relatively tall individual, with light brown hair partitioned to a side and yellow eyes. He is dressed in similar black and golden attire worn by clan leaders with a cape to go over it. He donned the same outfit back at Muzaka's reign too when all the other pack members wore white shrouds. Personality Maduke is a very keen sighted person and he doesn't trust others including his loyal subordinate Kentas who was put under surveillance when he expressed his displeasure against the use of Garda as an experiment specimen. Maduke doesn't mind sacrificing the members of his race if it leads to the growth of his strength. Maduke is a cold and patient person who believes himself to be the one true Lord of the Werewolves. He waited for centuries to remove Muzaka from his position as the Lord. Maduke believes that the only way for long lasting peace to exist is that the world should be ruled by the strong and the war is just a way to achieve that. (Noblesse OVA) Background During Muzaka's reign as the werewolf Lord and due to his random wanderings, Maduke carried out most of the communications with Nobles and humans as their packs representative. His role was of the beta wolf in the pack and also the chief conspirator against Muzaka. Plot Overview 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As the current Lord of the werewolves and 2nd Elder of the Union, Maduke is an extremely powerful individual. Transformation Like all werewolves, Maduke can transform his body into a much larger, more muscular and overall a more wolf-like form. When transformed, his physical abilities and senses are greatly enhanced. After receiving physical modifications, Maduke gained the ability to transform a second time which turns him into a bipedal lycanthrope with brown fur.Chapter 464 Blood Stone Maduke implanted blood stones into himself and his warriors when they chose to accept physical modifications. He his able to transform a third time after he absorbs their power, and can also absorb the power of every member of his race. Physical Prowess As the current Lord of the werewolves, Maduke is the strongest of all werewolves. He possesses immense physical strength and speed, able to match Muzaka during their battle (though Muzaka was tired from fighting Garda). His endurance is also of an extremely high level, as he showed no signs of being in pain after taking Muzaka's ultimate attack despite losing a large portion of his torso. Once he transformed into his second form, his strength and speed increased to the point where he could easily overpower Muzaka, with him stating that Muzaka wouldn't be a match for him even at full power. *'Claws': During his battle with Muzaka, he demonstrated the ability to enlarge his claws in his enhanced transformed state. *'Regeneration': As a werewolf, Maduke possesses superior regeneration that allows him to focus more on trading blows with his enemies. After receiving physical modifications, his regeneration becomes so powerful that he was able to instantly recover from having a large portion of his torso that was blown off from Muzaka's ultimate attack. He can absorb the aura of his subordinates to fuel his regeneration. In his blood stone enhanced form, he instantly regenerated his arm that was blown off from Rai's attack. Aura Manipulation As the current Lord of the werewolves, Maduke possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura). When transforming into his second form, it released so much aura that it caused a massive explosion, with Frankenstein noting that his energy became unbelievably stronger. After absorbing the power of his warriors and kinsmen via the blood stone, his power is said easily surpass Lagus Tradio when he used the bloodstone by Frankenstein. He is very skilled at manipulating his own aura, shown when he sends multiple aura slashes at Muzaka. Battles *Muzaka vs Maduke References Navigation Category:The Elders Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:The Lord Category:Modified Werewolf Category:True Warrior